Talk:Possible/Upcoming Elements/@comment-32888501-20171221083623
C'mon ;) G_ _c_er Requires Ice,Darkness and 500 diamonds 1.Crashing Glacier : User freezes a nearby player and crushes them with a huge ice spike that freezes all players in front of the caster.(Contact) (Cooldown : 10 seconds) Tip : Never go in front of the caster with this activated spell. Note : Farther distance means lower effect of freezing Fixed DMG : 230 ~ 360 Freezing : Lasts for 5 ~ 3 seconds 2.Frost Witch : User transforms into a frost witch with a skill "Icy Thrust" that deals high damage to the opponent and lower their speed and inflict Slow Bullets.The caster's spells are disabled and clicking would result of an ice spike being thrown that deals a low amount of damage.(Transformation) (Cooldown : 45 seconds) Note : If this transformation takes place,a bar will appear below the health bar.It is the proc of the caster.If you manage to make it full,the skill will take place. DMG per ice spike : 8 ~ 32 Fixed DMG of Ice Thrust : 240 ~ 320 Lowered Speed : Lasts for 4 ~ 8 seconds Slow Bullets : Lasts for 5 ~ 6 seconds 3.Glacial Mist : User turns into a white mist that freezes players in its travelling zone,but when it reaches its destination,a row of spikes will appear and damage and slow down players.(Transportation) (Cooldown : 7 seconds) Freezing : Lasts for 2 seconds Fixed DMG : 120 ~ 240 Lowered Speed : Lasts for 6 seconds 4.Frost Nova : User fires a snowflake that gives off a huge explosion on impact that freezes all nearby players and inflict Slow Bullets.(Projectile) (Cooldown : 9 seconds) Tip : Avoid at all costs.When a single projectile would hit you when ur frozen,it will instantly kill you.But if it involves burn,damage wont occur and the ice you are on will melt as the fire melts it. Tip 2 : If an opponent is frozen,quickly use a spell without a burn involved as it will just melt the ice quickly. Tip 3 : If a frozen party member is witnessed,quickly save him before the caster does his next attack.You can do it by dragging them towards you with Vine but make sure the frozen body wont fall or else it will break and kill the ally. Freezing : Lasts for 8 ~ 10 seconds Slow Bullets : Lasts for 6 ~ 20 seconds 5.Sasquatch : User becomes a sasquatch with the skill "Icy Slam" that deals high damage to a player that makes them stuck on the ground temporarily as they are frozen onto it.Clicking would result of the sasquatch to do a melee attack.(Ultimate) (Cooldown : 1 minute and 50 seconds) Note : When the caster's a sasquatch,his defense is brutally raised,making almost all attacks to a puny tickle(ex.GFB's high dmg436will turn to low damage106) DMG per slam : 25 ~ 40 Fixed DMG on skill : 325 ~ 520 Freezing : Lasts for 4 ~ 12 seconds Melee Type : Slamming players with a log B.C : Frozen White,Bit darker of white mist spiraling behind the centerpiece C.P : An ice crystal. E.G 1.Slow Bullets : A debuff where the opponent's spells are slowed down.